1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a karaoke reproducing apparatus that is equipped with a recording medium on which pieces of karaoke music or instrumental accompaniment for a plurality of pieces of music are recorded, and reproduces or plays any selected music among those pieces of karaoke music.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pieces of karaoke music (instrumental accompaniment) include one-part or solo songs for one person to sing along and two-part songs for two persons (duet) to sing along. The latter type of two-part song is normally sung by two singers. Thus, a person who wants to sing a two-part song must have a partner to sing together. However, there may be a case where such a partner cannot be found.